SugarDaddy com
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Three Shot NARU-SAKU Sakura se enfrasca en una aventura en una pagina web para buscar un "patrocinador" a palabras de su amiga Ino, el destino la hace coincidir con ZorroUzumaki un hombre dispuesto a ser ese sugar que la cerezita busca. La historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/Obsceno -Sexo explicito -Infidelidad -Pedofilia
1. Chapter 1

**Buscando opciones**

La maldita cerda me restregaba en la cara lo que su sugar le había comprado, un maldito vestido de 5,000 dólares lo usaría en la fiesta de Sasuke-kun y al vérselo puesto sin duda se veía de infarto sus enormes senos se veían mas grandes, era un vestido largo y entallado que en ella se veía divino, y yo? Que usaría ese día, pues un horrendo vestido de hace tres temporadas no tenia ni un centavo partido por la mitad…

—Ya te dije… consíguete un sugar frentona, esos hombres pagan lo que sea por tener una noche con una jovencita —la maldita se miraba en el espejo contorneando el culo de la felicidad—

—No lo se Ino… imaginate un hombre. Feo y gordo iuuug!

—Frentona… si no te tienes que acostar con el que te pida, tu lo puedes elegir, si te gusta va!

—Y cómo lo elijo? —me recompuse en la cama, ese detalle atrajo mi atención— Puedo hacer eso?

—Pues si Frentona… cómo crees que conseguí a mi sugar sonsa! —se sentó a un lado de mi y tomo mi móvil— Se llama sugardady. com ahí puedes encontrar al hombre ideal —me miro picara— Y si te creamos un perfil?

—No lo se Ino, esas cosas no van conmigo.

—No seas aburrida Frentona! Solo será para merodear el menú… no tienes porque concretar con nadie si no quieres…

Las palabras de Ino eran ciertas, no tenia nada de malo que yo echara un ojito en la pagina y revisara lo que en ese sitio había, solo seria para ver las opciones, no tenia porque hablar con nadie… quién se podría interesar en mí? Una chica de 14 años mas plana que una tabla y sin chiste, todos los chicos del colegio se burlaban de mi por mi frente grande y por ser de todas las chicas de mi generación la menos desarrollada, de hecho muchos creían que era una super genio que había saltado clases me veía mas chicas que las demás… en definitiva nadie se fijaría en mi.

Ino creo mi perfil en la pagina, nombre me coloco un seudónimo decía que no pusiera mi verdadera información por seguridad así que me llamo Cerezita69 así o mas puerca la desgraciada jajaja pero nos causaba risa, edad tuvimos que mentir la aplicación no dejaba que menores de edad se registraran pero LoL ahi estaba una quinceañera jugando a ser una adulta, en mis intereses puse lo que me gustaba un chico inteligente, fuerte, con sentido del humor y noble. Ino me pidio una foto donde me viera bien e incluso cachonda, de donde rayos sacaría yo una foto cachonda?!

—Venga Sakura no te hagas la sonsa… nunca le enviaste una foto horny a Neji? —Neji era mi ex y si bien había perdido mi virginidad con él siempre había sido muy respetuoso conmigo.—

—Nooo! Neji no es de ese tipo de chicos, nunca me pidió esas cosas!

—Con razón terminaron… —Ino se levanto y reviso mis cajones sacando un poco de ropa— ponte esto, mojaste el cabello y arréglalo te voy a tomar una foto, debes poner una foto medio atrevida.

Después de pelear y editar la foto mi perfil estaba listo, Ino se cambio de ropa y vimos una película, nos reímos de unas tonteras y se fue a su casa, me metí a tomar una ducha al recostarme recordé de enviarle un recordatorio a Kiba sobre el proyecto de ciencias y vi que tenia unas notificaciones de la pagina…

Tienes 32 mensajes nuevos

…

**RockLee** quiere hacer Match contigo

**KibaCan** quiere hacer Match contigo

**ElChico_dela_Arena** quiere hacer Match contigo

**MaestroTitiritero** quiere hacer Match contigo

**ZorroUzumaki** quiere hacer Match contigo

Ese ultimo no se veía feo, de hecho era guapísimo abrí su perfil y Woao! Era un hombre atlético, rubio de ojos azules, con sonrisa de niño era divino, amplia su foto y ese maldito Sixpack me hacia babear, revise la solicitud y según la aplicación si le daba aceptar a su Match estaríamos ahora en linea de contacto, le di aceptar y mire la pantalla unos segundos hasta que me llego la notificación siguiente…

**ZorroUzumaki:** Hola!

**ZorroUzumaki:** Gracias por aceptar mi solicitud Cerezita69

Me quede un poco nerviosa y a la vez emocionada sonreía como idiota frente al móvil de la emoción que tenia de que un hombre como se interesara en mi perfil.

**Cerezita69:** Hola ZorroUzumaki, gracias por enviar la solicitud…

**ZorroUzumaki: **Casi no tienes información en tu perfil…

**Cerezita69:** Tengo la misma que tu…

**ZorroUzumaki: **Eso no es verdad… revisa mi galería

Pulse en su nombre y en efecto ahora podía ver mas fotos de él, pfff! Que hombreeee era guapísimo y con una cara hermosa pase saliva al ver cada una de sus fotos, parecía modelo de revista.

**Cerezita69:** Cómo hiciste eso? Antes de aceptar tu solicitud revise tu perfil y solo tenias tu foto y tus intereses..

**ZorroUzumaki: **Jaja… una vez que aceptas una solicitud dejas que esa persona vea tu perfil, en tu portal puedes subir mas fotos para que con quien hagas Match te pueda conocer mas… eres nueva Cerezita69?

**Cerezita69:** Se nota mucho? Jajaja apenas hoy cree mi perfil, una amiga me creo el perfil y estoy viendo como funciona…

**ZorroUzumaki: **Interesante Cerezita69…

**ZorroUzumaki: **Espero no tener mucha competencia por que de verdad me interesas

**ZorroUzumaki: ** Y cuando digo me interesas… es por que te quiero en mi cama.

Pase saliva, ese hombre me estaba diciendo que se queria acostar conmigo de forma tan directa que me estaba excitando de solo leerlo, era guapo, varonil, seductor y su seguridad era la cumbre de su hombría., no podía ni mover las manos estaba temblando.

**ZorroUzumaki: **Cerezita69 cuantos años tienes?

**Cerezita69:** 18… lo dice mi perfil

**ZorroUzumaki: ** Enserio? Mmmm en tu perfil la foto que tienes no se ve tu rostro me mandas una foto?

**Cerezita69: **Ok! No tengo 18… es que la aplicación dice que solo deben ser mayores de 18… no me vayas a denunciar porfa!

**ZorroUzumaki: **Cuantos años tienes Cerezita69?

**Cerezita69: **16 —una mentirilla piadosa que mas daba—

**ZorroUzumaki: **Cerezita69 es muy peligroso que una niña tan bonita como tu ande en este tipo de sitios… hay hombres muy malos en busca de cerezitas como tu.

Cerezita69: Lo se… perdón, le dije a la cerda que no estaba bien hacer esto pero ella insistió dijo que un hombre estaría dispuesto a comprarme el vestido que yo quisiera si yo era buena con él.

**ZorroUzumaki**: Un vestido? Jajaja… Cerezita69 no vale la pena que te arriesgues por un vestido…

Me quede desilusionada y un poco avergonzada que me estuviera regañando lo peor era que en efecto me sentía mal, había hecho todo eso por un vestido que patética me debería de ver con ante ese hombre.

**ZorroUzumaki: **Hagamos esto… cierra este perfil, primero elimina la foto que subiste para que no quede rastro de ti en la plataforma al igual que tu información y ya después cierras el perfil, dame tu numero de teléfono y yo te marco mañana… yo te comprare el vestido que quieras pero no vuelvas a meterte en este tipo de aplicaciones… entendido?

**Cerezita69: **Que?… noooo! No puedo permitirlo tiene razón esta fue una mala idea, será mejor que cierre esto!

**Cerezita69:** Gracias por todo, Bye!

Cerré la conversación y lo primero que hice fue eliminar la foto, escuche que llego una notificación mas, pero no la abrí, después elimine mi información y escuche una notificación mas, me fui al icono de seguridad y luego eliminar cuenta me quede mirando el icono y escuche una notificaron mas… ACEPTAR y se cerro mi perfil.

Me quede viendo el móvil y loa arroje a la cama, me sentia rara, había estado tan emocionada que ese hombre se fijara en mi, pero cuando supo mi edad se había decepcionado, porque lo había tenido que arruinar! Era tan tonta… me odiaba por ser tan tonta.

—No olviden cerrar guardar lo realizado en clase y enviármelo por correo, cierran sesión y apagan el ordenador, entendió? —el profesor dio la ultima instrucción de la clase de informática—

—Entendido!

Guarde mia schivo y abri mi correo para adjuntar mi trabajo… mi bandeja estaba llena de correos de la mentada aplicación de SugarDady! El ultimo era la confirmación de que había cerrado mi cuenta, pero el penúltimo era de ZorroUzumaki, lo abrí por curiosidad lo leí

You have a message from: ZorroUzumaki

…

**ZorroUzumaki: **Hagamos esto… cierra este perfil, primero elimina la foto que subiste para que no quede rastro de ti en la plataforma al igual que tu información y ya después cierras el perfil, dame tu numero de teléfono y yo te marco mañana… yo te comprare el vestido que quieras pero no vuelvas a meterte en este tipo de aplicaciones… entendido?

**Cerezita69: **Que?… noooo! No puedo permitirlo tiene razón esta fue una mala idea, será mejor que cierre esto!

**Cerezita69:** Gracias por todo, Bye!

**ZorroUzumaki: **No espera!

**ZorroUzumaki: **Ey… noooo ya quitaste tu foto… espera!

**ZorroUzumaki: **Mi numero es +23 009 871

Mordi mi labio y termine lo que debía hacer y cerré sesión, la cerda se me acerco en el almuerzo para conversar otra vez de su maldito sugar.

—Ese Sai es un goloso no se esta quieto cada que nos vemos, dice que no sabia conocido a una chica con las tetas mas hermosas en su vida jajaja

—Aja…

—Deberias ver como me las folla, me vuelve loca…

—Aja..

—Y ahora tu que tienes? Espera… ya revisaste la aplicación? —intento quitarme el movil peor no la deje— Que ocurre?

—La cerre

—Que?! Porque frentona?! Osea era solo para mirar las opciones no para que te acostaras ya con uno… —me miro sonriendo— uno te contacto cierto? Por eso lo cerraste… eres una cerda y no lo quieres aceptar!

—No… uno de ellos me descubrió que no era mayor de edad y me regaño…

—Si seras idiota! Esos son los que mas se prenden con las chicas como nosotras!

—No lo creo… me dijo que cerrara mi perfil.

—Que?… enserio? Bueno quizá te encontraste con la aguja en el pajar uno de esos hombres correctos jajaja… cuantos años tenia?

—37..

—Que lastima esos son los que están en su punto, la tiene grande, saben moverla y aguantan duro toda la noche… de lo que te perdiste Saku…

El timbre sono y caminamos al salon, Ino se entretuvo con Kiba en la entrada, notaba como se miraban esos dos traían onda entre ellos, solo faltaba que se metieran a un baño y ahi concretaban, me quede de pie en la puerta y saque el movil…

**Numero:** +23 009 871

**Mensaje:** Soy Cerezita69… perdón anoche me quede un poco mal y triste por lo que dijiste tenias razón me expuse mucho por un vestido perdón y un gusto conocerte.

Lo envié y entre al salón para sentarme en mi lugar cuando solo de vuelta

**Mensaje:** Ay mi niña lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, no era mi intención es solo que te vi y me pareciste una niña preciosa hay tantos hombres que solo se aprovechan de niñas como tu y no pude contenerme, no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara, me alegra tanto que me hayas escrito.

Mire a Ino contonearse delante de Kiba, el profe aun no llegaba y teclee rápido.

**Mensaje:** Gracias por preocuparse por mi es usted muy lindo y amable.

Tenia el teléfono en las manos esperaba que me escribiera un mensaje, timbro mi WhatsApp y era él! abrí la conversación y si era él, su foto de perfil era ahora una mas formal, con un traje sastre, se veía más guapo.

Creo por acá es más cómodo hablar no crees? ;)

Si… pero ahora estoy en el cole y si me cacha el profe me va a regañar :c

Jaja no queremos que te regañen cerezita, si quieres conversamos cuando salgas…

Si, le envío un mensaje y continuamos nuestra conversación

Mejor dime en que escuela vas y quizá te de una sorpresa?

Es la escuela publica numero 22 esta por la avenida principal

El profesor entro y le baje el volumen a mi móvil refundiendo en el fondo de mi mochila. Las clases terminaron y la Cerda no me espero se largo con Kiba para hacer un trabajo en equipo en su casa, Maldita cerda! No era ni para decirme que se lo iba a coger, íbamos en el mismo salón y teníamos las mismas clases, no teníamos ningún trabajo en equipo… hasta para justificarse era tonta…

Camine hacia el portón revisando mi examen de biología, escuchaba mucho revuelo entre los chicos cuando mi movil solo, lo mire y era un mensaje de él.

Ya saliste?

Ya estoy saliendo mis clases a acaban de terminar

Te puedo marcar?

Si…

Mi móvil sonó de inmediato y respondí.

—H-hola…

—Hola Cerezita69 ya vas a salir?

—Si… —lo chicos hablaban de un auto padrísimo estacionado a las afuera del colegio—

—Me dijiste que tenias 16… pero la escuela publica 22 es una secundaria?

—Eh?… eto… bueno…

—Se escucha mucho ruido…

—Si, son mis compañeros que alegan de un coche y no se que… —Salí y vi el carro estacionado frente a la escuela un lamborgini negro y un hombre de pie a espaldas hablando por telefono, era un hombre alto, fuerte y rubio.—

—Ah… ya casi sales?

—Si… estoy —miraba a ese hombre— saliendo

El hombre se giro y mis pupilas se dilataron al instante, era ZorroUzumaki en persona ye estaba mas bueno que en su foto de perfil, era guapísimo, veía a las chicas de tercero babear por él, hasta las profesoras que salían del cole se le restregaban, el me miraba, sabia que era yo porque era la única que salía con el móvil al oido, me sonrió y sentí mi cara caliente.

—Hola… —escuche su voz en el móvil y vi su sonrisa divina enmarcar su rostro.— Quieres acercarte?

—Si… eh… —mire el movil y sonreí como tonta.— voy a colgar jaja —colgue y guarde el movil y me acerque a él—

—Hola Cerezita… jaja soy Naruto

—Hola Zorro jaja soy Sakura…

—Dijiste 16… —me miro de pies a cabeza— supongo que mentiste no es asi? Jajaja

—Eh… —mordi mi labio— si… no tengo 16, tengo 14

—14? No me estabas mintiendo de nuevo o si? —y ahi íbamos de nuevo! Ya sabia que no aprecia de 14, todos se burlaban diciéndome niña de primaria y como lo odiaba—

—Noooo! —frunci el ceño y saque mi credencial de la escuela— Mire… —le señale la parte donde hacia alusión a mi edad, aunque ese hombre no veía mi ID solo me miraba a mi.—

—Te creo pequeña… —abrió la puerta de su coche— creo te debo un vestido… no es asi?

—Eh… bueno… no creo que este bien que vaya en su coche, yo no le conozco

—Oh… jajaja perdón… a veces soy un poco distraído, no se como hacerlo entonces… te veo en el centro comercial o… mejor tomate fotos a la placa de mi coche y envíaselos a alguien e confianza si en media hora no te reportas que llamen a la policia, estas de acuerdo?

—Mmm… —el problema era a quien se lo enviaba? No podía enviárselo a mi mama, menos a mi papa! Y la cerda estaba tan ocupada que ni caso me haría…—Esta bien…

Saque mi móvil y tome la foto de las placas busque al contacto y sé la envíe, después grabe un audio.

—Si en media hora no sabes nada de mi llama a la policia y muéstrale las placas.

El sonrió y guarde mi movil.

—Adelante Cerezita…

Me subi a su coche y nos fuimos a la plaza comercial.


	2. Chapter 2

**La aguja en el pajar**

Habia entrado a la aplicación para encontrar una chica con la cual follar, Shikamaru me había recomendado la pagina, decía que podías encontrar chicas dispuestas a todo, chicas que no buscaban una relación solo un hombre mayor que les diera "regalitos" a cambio de caricias y besos… quizá algo mas, cuando hice mi perfil chicas no faltaron todas bellas y muy buenas en la cama, pero no eran algo que me satisficiera la verdad mi mujer no era fea al contrario era una mujer muy bella y de buen cuerpo, tenia unas tetas jugosas era una mujer linda y amorosa… pero ya no había esa chispa de antes, la rutina nos había matado yo enfrascado en el trabajo, los pendientes, los deberes, el estrés y ella se había vuelto monótona en su rutina del hogar… pero esa noche había descubierto a la aguja en el pajar, una pequeñita inocente, cuando vi su perfil lo supe, no dejaba ver su rostro solo su cuerpo, sus piernas y sus manitas lo decían era una nenita, le di Match de inmediato y rogaba por que otros no la abordaran tan rápido, era miércoles por la noche era el día mas tranquilo en la aplicación mitad de semana en la noche mal día, pero esta vez había sido un día bendito y mas cuando ella le dio aceptar a mi solicitud, la palomita habia caído al nido

Cuando me dio la dirección de su colegio investigue en el googlemaps y su colegio no estaba tan lejos de mi consultorio estaba a media hora, le pedí a mi asistente que pospusiera mis citas para otro día y salí con el corroan acelerado, su escuela era una secundaria, no tenia 16 años me había mentido, era incluso menor mi verga se tenso mas, eso me estaba excitando mas, una inocente pequeñita seria la que me comeria.

Al verla caminar hacia el portón con el movil hablando conmigo me cautivo mas era preciosa, era una muñequita con su pelito rosita, sus ojos jade eran hermosos, su piel era cremosa y sus labios rositas confinaban con sus mejillistas ligeramente ruborizadas, me gire para que no me notara de inmediato.

Ahora estábamos en mi coche, ella estaba inquieta se removía en el asiento, moría por reclinar el asiento y comenzar a probarla pero no era idiota debía trabajarla para que no huyera de mi….

—Llegamos… sabes más o menos qué vestido quieres?

—Eh… no… —me miro nerviosa—

—Se te vería muy bonito un vestido corto —acaricie su pierna— tienes unas piernas hermosas —me sonrió—

—Usted cree?

—No lo creo, estoy seguro…

Baje del auto y le abri la puerta, ingresamos a varias tiendas donde se probo un sin fin de ropa, yo disfrute del desfile de modas por mi bella modelo. Hasta que encontró el indicado, un mini vestido de lentejuelas negro con un escote en v en el frente y un mega escote en la espalda, se veía preciosa enfundada en ese vestido, relame mis labios cuando lo modelo, me gustaba vérselo puesto pero tenia mas ganas de arrancárselo.

—Que le parece este?

—Me aprece que es el indicado…peor para que quieres el vestido?

—Es para la fiesta del chico que me gus… —se quedo callada, no era necesario ser un genio, era la fiesta del chico que le gustaba—

—Te veras muy bien… —levante la mano y llame a la vendedora— Nos lo llevamos.

—Espere, —busco la etiqueta del vestido— aun nos cuanto es, yo solo tengo 200 dólares

—Jaja… yo lo pago.

—Son 7,200 dolares caballero —la vendedora se acerco y no podía quitar mi mirada de ella—

—Cobrese —le ti mi tarjeta—

—No, es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo! —se acerco a mi suplicando era tan hermosa—

—Cariño se te ve hermoso el vestido, no cualquier papa le compra un vestido de 7,200 a su hija —la vendedora creía que si era mi hija… jajaja—

—Eh? —ella la miro y se sonrojo—

Puta madre! Se veía más hermosa con ese sonrojo quería llevarla a los vestidores y follarme ahí con todo y vestido. La vendedora nos entrego el vestido en una bolsa y me devolvió mi tarjeta, ella seguía sonrojada, caminamos a una mesa con para tomar algo, ella me miraba atenta pero encuentro nuestros ojos se encontraban desviaba la mirada, era tan inocente.

—Y cuando es tu fiesta?

—En un mes… —mordía su labio— gracias por mi vestido… —tome uno de sus mechones de su cabello, era suave—

—Eres muy hermosa… —se sonrojo mas— eres una niña muy hermosa…

—Me puede llevar a mi casa? —me sonrió—

—Si… —demonios! Debía hacer algo para evitar que se me fuera pronto— no quieres comer algo antes?

—No… me quiero ir a mi casa, me puede llevar?

—Por supuesto… —mierda! Piensa Naruto piensa!—

Bajamos al estacionamiento y se subió con la bolsita en su regazo, me dio su dirección conocía bien la zona, me estacione en la entrada de su casa era una casa grande con un portón enorme y completamente bardeada, abrió la puerta del coche y me debatía entre besarla y no hacerlo, no queria asustarla por que queria volver a verla pero se me iba y con ella la oportunidad de besarla.

—Quiere pasara… —miraba el piso completamente roja— mis papas no estan… —sus deditos se removían, estaba nerviosa— estaremos… solos.

Era un maldito con suerte! Me baje del coche y me sonrió. Abrió la puerta y yo mire en todas direcciones para cerciorarme que nadie me viera entrar con ella, su casa era muy bonita, me sente en la sala y ella fue por un vaso de agua, al volver me costo que su madre era doctora, la doctora Tsunade Senju cuando escuche decir eso casi escupo el agua, su madre habia era una colega que conocía y muy bien, había coincidido con ella en varias ocasiones en congresos de medicina, una eminencia su madre. Mire las fotos que había en el lugar y en efecto esa mujer era inconfundible.

—Y tus papas?

—Ellos salieron a un seminario a Hokkaido…regresan mañana. —mordió su labio—

—Y te quedas solita?

—Ya no soy una niña chiquita

—No… no dije eso jajaja… —se acerco a mi— yo queria decir…. —coloco su dedito en mis labios.—

—Quiere conocer mi habitación? —el corazón se me salía de lo agitado que estaba—

—Si…

Me tomo de su manita y me guío a su cuarto, era una chica muy ordenada su cama tenia un edredón rosita de princesas no pude evitar reír ante lo que veía… corrí a quitarlo

—Perdon de haber sabido que usted estaría aquí no lo habría puesto esta mañana…

—Dejalo… —la detuve, estaba de espaldas a mi sentía su cuerpo rosar el mio— me gusta tu cuarto…me gusta tu cama… me gustas tu… —acaricie sus brazos deslizándolos de arriba a abajo por su eje, lleve mis manos a su vientre y subí en caricias en búsqueda de sus pechos era una niña… frote su cuerpo contra el mío, respingo al sentir mi dureza contra su culo.—

—Ah!

—Quieres que e detenga Cerezita?

—No…

subí mis manos a su cuello, levante su rostro y busque su boca era demasiado pequeña para mi, tuve que encorvarme mas para alcanzar su boca, nuestros labios se encontraron al instante, sus manos se agarraron de mi cuerpo, ya estaba en mi poder, ya era mía… podía soltarme mas, baje mis manos hasta su entrepierna y comencé a darle placer de forma suave, ella simio en mi boca poniéndome mas duro aun.

Mi mano comenzó a sentir su humedad de inmediato, ya estaba excitada, metí mi mano por debajo de su ropa interior… ahhhhh! Moría por verla desnuda, baje sus bragas despacio sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos y besarla con suavidad, desabroche su camisa de la escuela y la quite de forma dócil, baje el cierre de su falda y la deje caer, la gire para tenerla frente a mi y la cargue para tenerla a horcajadas era mas fácil besarla asi, sus manitas se enroscaron en mi cuello y me besaba tan tiernamente, desabroche su top, y lo quite, sus ojitos estaban cerrados al besarme, la recosté en su cama completamente desnuda, la mire por un instante, ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, miraba en todas direcciones y temblaba.

—Usted no se quitara la ropa?

—Ahora pequeña… no desesperes, estas segura de esto?

—Si, usted me compro el vestido, Ino me dijo que yo debo ser complaciente con usted, no?

—Jajaja…si no quieres hacerlo no, yo quise regalarte el vestido —moría por cogermela pero asi no quería las cosas— con el beso que me diste basta y sobra pequeña…

—Si?

—Si… no es necesario que hagamos algo mas… —me recompuse la camisa— mándame una foto cuando estrenes el vestido jajaja —me di la media vuelta y camine a la puerta—

—Yo quiero hacerlo!

—Eh? —me gire—

—Yo quiero hacer el amor con usted… —temblaba y estaba completamente roja— anoche me toque pensando en usted… pensé que lo había arruinado y ajas lo volvería a ver… no quiero el vestido solo quiero hacerlo con usted! —se levanto y me alcanzo— se que no soy bonita pero…

—No eres bonita —sus ojos se aguaron— eres preciosa! —Me acerque a ella— eres una niña encantadora…

La bese y comencé a desabrochar mi cinturón ella desabotonaba mi camisa, zafe mis zapatos y baje mis pantalones con mis bóxers, ella quito mi saco y mi camisa, zafe mi corbata que colgaba de mi cuello aun. Ella se sento en la cama y abrió sus piernas, apreté los dientes para no venirme en ese instante, esa imagen era hermosa, su cuerpo era hermoso, sus pechos apenas y se notaban era una niña… sus pliegues eran rosados contratando con su piel nívea, me miraba expectante… me agache hasta su coño y lo acaricie ella se estremeció, con mi pulgar lo acaricie baje mi boca y lo chupe mientras movía mi dedo, succione y ella simio mas fuerte, se tumbo en la cama y se retorcía de placer…

—-Ahhhhhhh! ahhhhhhh! ahhhhhh!

lami cada detalle de su sexo, era suave, era dulce, era tan deliciosa, succione cada parte y chupe su clitoris, se tenso por completo, separe mi boca de su coño y metí mis dedos en ella, bese su vientre y luego sus pezones que ya estaban duros, mis dedos entraban y salían de su cuerpo, ella movía sus caderas al compas de mi mano, estaba muy húmeda lista para recibirme, tome sus piernas con mis manos y la abri mas para meterme en ella, levante sus caderas y pose mi miembro en su entrada.

—Eres virgen?

—No… y tomo la píldora —se relamió los labios—

—Perfecto mi amor!

Me metí de golpe y grito muy fuerte tensandose en la cama, comencé a follarla duro me sujete de la cabecera de su cama para impulsarme, ella gritaba aferrándose a la cama, era tan delicada podía ver como su entrepierna se comenzaba a poner roja por mis embestidas, pero no quería parar no podía hacerlo, deseaba hacer a esa florecita mía, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mi espalda, su cuerpecito temblaba bajo mis embestidas. Era estrecha, era caliente, era suave… era perfecta.

—Ahhhh!

—Girate —me salí de ella masajeandome— inclinate mas… —me meti en ella despacio esta vez queria sentir su humedad abrazarme despacio, sentir cada detalle de ese coño—

Poso sus manos en el cabezal de la cama y ahora yo me sujete de sus caderas para cogerla duro, comencé a mover mi pelvis y le di duro, ella se detenía con fuerza para no caer, gemía duro…

—Ahhhhhh! ahhhhh! ahhhhh! Ahhh! Ya casi me vengo…. ahhhh!

Le di más duro y la sentí venirse me deslizaba más fácil, ella se erizo y perdió toda su fuerza casi dezplomandose en la cama, la tome con fuerza de la cadera y termine de follarla viniéndome dentro.

—Gracias… —me sonrió una vez que estaba acostado con ella en su cama, me abraza y me daba besitos en el pecho—

—A ti… —levante su carita y le di un besito en los labios, vi mi reloj y era tardisimo— Debo irme… —me miraba expectante mientras me cambiaba, al levantar mis pantalones salió rodando—

—Es casado? —vio el anillo en el piso—

—Eh… si. —Miro el anillo por largo rato sin decir nada, se giro en su cama y se tapo con el edredón hasta la cabeza—

—Ya sabe el camino, cierre antes de salir.

Me quede mudo, no podía decir nada, Qué le decía? Qué me estaba divorciando? Que estaba con ella solo por nuestros hijos? Decirle que la dejaría por ella? Mentirle no solucionaría nada, Hinata era mi esposa y esto solo había sido un polvo.

Salí de la casa con precaución me subí al coche y me fui dejando a la chica quiza llorando, era un pendejo, era un pendejo con letras mayusculas…


	3. Chapter 3

**La cereza del pastel**

Me había follado como un dios, jamas podría volver a estar con un niño, ahora queria a un hombre y no cualquiera lo quería a él... cuando me dijo que estaba casado me senti mal, me dolía, el era de alguien mas y jamas seria mío, salió de la casa y no dijo nada... los días pasaron y el culpleaños de Sasuke aun habia llegado, me puse el vestido que ese hombre me compro, me mire en el espejo y recordé sus palabras...

—Si... no es necesario que hagamos algo mas... mándame una foto cuando estrenes el vestido jajaja

Me tome la foto y abrí el chat que tenia con él, mire largo rato la conversación no había vuelto a escribir desde ese día que follamos, quizá había conseguido lo que quería y no me quería mas, quizá el remordimiento le había hecho volver con su mujercita. Borre la foto y elimine el chat. Me acomode el vestido y revise el maquillaje que Ino me habia hecho.

—Maldita frente de marquesina! No se como convenciste a tu madre de que te comprara ese vestido... —me miraba con envidia— pero te ves divina y con ese maquillaje te ves de infarto, incluso te ves mayor, ahora si pareces de tu edad jajaja

—Sonsa! —el smokey eyes y los labios rojos se me veían de infarto, los tacones de aguja me hacían ver mas alta y delgada, el culo me quedaba mas parado— sera mejor irnos la fiesta ya debio comenzar hace horas...

—Tu que te tardas frentona!

El sugar de Ino paso por nosotras para llevarnos, la muy cerda lo llevaría a la fiesta, que si bien no solo era de compañeros se me hacia muy atrevido, mas por que Kiba estaría ahi...

La fiesta habia iniciado hacia un buen rato, ya estaban nuestros compañeros ahí, podía ver algunos familiares de Sasuke kun, entramos y las miradas estaban sobre nosotras no sabia si por que nos veíamos espectaculares o por que que Ino llegaba con su "novio" de casi cuarenta años...

—Chicas! —Matsuri se nos acerco— estamos sentados en la mesa de alla porque no vienen?

—Si, vamos Saku —Ino le tomo la mano a Sai y me sonrió—

—Hola chicas —Sasuke kun se nos acerco— Bienvenidas... Hola Sakura —me miro de pies a cabeza, me puse algo nerviosa— quieres sentarte conmigo?

—Eh... —mire a Ino y me sonrio asintiendo— Si

Camine con él hasta su lugar, abrió mi silla y la ajusto, conversamos gran parte de a noche.

—Sasuke kun... donde esta el tocador?

—Esta de aquel lado, a la izquierda la primera puerta es la de damas... quieres que te acompañe?

—Puedo ir sola no te preocupes

—Incisto —vi que miro mi escote—

—Esta bien... vamos.

Nos levantamos y caminamos al area de tocadores, sentí su mano en mi espalda desnuda, era cálida, la deslizó mas abajo, mas abajo, mas abajo, rozaba el limite de espalda y culo, justo en el limite de la tela.

—Esos son los tocadores Sasuke? —alguien le hablo—

—Eh? Si tío, este es el de damas y ese el de caballeros —me gire y lo ví— Sakura el es mi tío Naruto y su esposa Shion... tío Naruto, tía Shion ella es Sakura una amiga del colegio.

—Hola! —me saludo la mujer— un placer en conocerte Sakura —me latía mas rápido el corazon— Sasuke siempre te nombra jaja

—Tía! —Sasuke se sonrojo— no le hagas caso Sakura...

—Hola Sakura... un placer —me saludo con una evidente mueca en el rostro, al parecer no le hacia nada de gracia que estuviera con Sasuke—

—Hola... con permiso —me metí a baño casi corriendo, maldicion era el tío de Sasuke kun! que demonios haría ahora! —Mierda!

—Todo bien querida? —la mujer me miraba un poco confundida.—

—Si... todo... bien, es solo que creo me va a bajar y no traigo tampones.

—No te preocupes yo tengo unos en mi bolso... espera —se asomo por la puerta y le hablo a ZorroUzumaki! bravo...—Amor -Lo que me faltaba!—Amor pásame mi bolso lo deje en nuestra mensa...

—Shion...

—Anda amor, es una emergencia de chicas, no queremos hacer esperar a Sasuke kun por su chica o si...

Bravo! mas obvia no podia ser esta vieja si mi plan era coger con Sasuke kun esta noche se habia venido a abajo por que esta ya les habia dicho ue me estaba bajando entre lineas... no demoro en volver y entregarme un tapón jumbo, ósea? que pensaba que tenia la vagina de un elefante?ese era un tapón de alberca yo usaba de los mas delgados... me encerré en la cabina esperando que se fuera pero no ahí seguia esperándome, me decidí a salir y le sonreí.

—Te sirvió?

—Eh... si —obvio que no tuve que enredarlo en papel y tirarlo en el cesto—

—Perfecto, salimos creo nuestros chicos nos están esperando —lo que me faltaba ZorroUzumaki seguía en la puerta.—

Salimos las dos y ahi estaban de pie, Sasuke se acerco a mi y me tomo por la cintura, sentía la mirada de Zorro pero prefería no tirarme con él.

—Quiero mostrate el regalo que me dio Itachi, es genial vamos a mi cuarto —me sujeto para guiarme—

—Sasuke... no es de buena educación dejar a tus invitados... —Zorro intervino—

—Amor déjalos son jóvenes... Sasuke lleva a tu amiga a mostrarle tu regalo

—Solo iremos unos minutos y vuelvo... no croe que nadie me extraña Tío.

No queria ver a nadie no me atrevía a levantar la mirada lo único que queria era salir corriendo de ahi peor con esos malditos tacones no podia, solo queria irme y no tener que estar en medio de esos dos? Sasuke tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, subimos a su habitación y me mostró el reloj Rolex que su hermano le habia dado, se lo puso y se le veía padrísimo, sin duda un reloj super elegante, me sonrío y me beso delicadamente, mientras caricias mi espalda, me recosté con cuidado y masajeo mis pechos abriendo mi escote no llevaba sostén por lo que mi pecho quedo desnudo de inmediato, apretó mi pezon lo escuche gemir, y metió su pierna entre las mías haciéndome abrirlas para él, sus manos bajaron a mis piernas y deslizo el vestido hasta mi cintura, con sus manos acaricio mi cuerpo y sintió mi tanguita de encaje y sonrió sobre mi boca.

—Saku... ahhhh... —delineo el borde con sus dedos casi metiendo su dedo en mi entrepierna —

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke se levanto de golpe.

—Sasuke tu padre te esta buscando —Zorro me miro tendida en la cama, aun con el pecho desnudo y las piernas abiertas cubierta solo por mi tanga.—Creo ya van a cortar el pastel...

—Tío! no puedes tocarla la maldita puerta!

—Dijiste que solo le mostrarais tu regalo no crei que debía tocar... lo siento jeje

Me levante y cubro mis pechos y baje la falda, Sasuke se limpio un poco la boca al verme, el labial se habia corrido un poco.

—Debo bajar...

—Quisiera usar el servicio -me miro y asintió-

—Te veo a bajo... —se levanto y salió sentía la mirada de Zorro sobre mí—

—No me enviaste mi foto...

—Pídesela a tu mujer —Me metí en el servicio y comencé a limpiarme el rostro, lo vi entrar tras de mi—

—Jajaja... Te ves preciosa...

—Lo mismo le dices a tu esposa?

—Ultimamente no...

—Que mal —Me pinte los labios y lo vi travez del espejo mirarme el culo— Que? te toco los violines por tu matrimonio fallido?

—Mejor muestra las tetas de nuevo... —se acerco y me restregó su miembro en el culo, cerremos ojos de placer—

—Y si no quiero?

—Claro que quieres —Me abrió el vestido dejando mis tetas al aire— Si no hubieras querido que viera hace rato cuando estabas tendida en la cama te hubieras cubierto, pero querías que viera lo que tienes que ofrecerme y quiero verlo mejor...

—No...

Sentí su mano meterse en mi entrepierna, sujeto mi tanga y la jalo rompiéndola, la dejo en el piso y comenzó masturbarme, me retorcía entre sus brazos, me sujeto por la cintura y metio sus dedos en mi interior moviéndolos, estaba vuelta loca con su tacto, me separe de él y lo me monte en el lavabo jalandolo de la cobrara para besarlo, desabroche su pantalón y le saque la verga que ya tenia mas que dura, abri las piernas y se hundió, me empezó a coger con ganas, me agarraba del lavabo para resistir la follada que me estaba dando, se inclino y beso mis pezones, me tense en sus brazos cuando me hizo culminar, el no demoro en hacerlo, me acerco el papel de baño para limpiarme, su semen corría de entre mis piernas, el se acomodo la ropa y me ayudo a bajar del lavabo, levanto mi tanga y la guardo en su pantalón.

—Será mejor bajar, deben estar esperándonos.

—Su mujer... se dará cuenta.

—De ella yo me encargo... —salimos con cuidado del cuarto de Sasuke kun, me jalo antes de bajar las escaleras— no te quiero ver con Sasuke de nuevo.

—Pues yo no lo quiero ver con su mujer! —Me atrajo y comenzó a besarme de forma posesiva, le mordí el labio y me empotro a la pared—Ahhh! me encanta que haga eso...

—No estoy jugando... no te quiero volver a ver con Sasuke...

Bajamos a la recepción, me senté con Ino, Sasuke partía el pastel podia ver como Zorro no dejaba de verme y de ves en cuando sonreírme, no pude evitarlo pero le respondía las sonrisas y las miradas, me había fascinado esa follada en el baño y aun seguía cachonda y él lo sabia.

**6 meses después**

Salimos del colegio era fin de semana de inicio de verano y el calor era insoportable los chicos paleaban ir a la playa a tratar de minimizar el estrago de las temperaturas.

—SI vendras frentona?

—No lo creo Ino, mama quiere que les acompañe

—No seas aburrida! —Ino comenzó con su sermón de que era una nerd, aburrida y sosa de lo peor, cuando solo mi movil—

**Zorro:** Tengo el fin de semana libre, nos vemos en la noche paso por ti a tu casa

**Sakura: **No puedo...

**Zorro: **Se que tus padres tienen un congreso en Shangai, diles que no puedes ir y nos vamos el fin de se mana tu y yo a mi casa en la playa, esta en una zona privada...

**Sakura: **Esta bien...

—... por eso sigues sola Sakura, ve lo tuyo con Sasuke Kun no duro ni un estornudo por eso!

—Ino no puedo ire con mis papas a Shangai lo lamento ya sera para la otra.

...

—Cerezita ven aquí!

—No quiero jajaja —Lo vi levantarse de la cama desnudo y meterse a la piscina— Quiero hacerlo aquí! —me abrazo y desato mi sostén , quito los nudos de mi tanga y quito mi ropa— No te prende que lo hagamos en la piscina mi amor?

—Tus deseos son ordenes mi bebe... —me beso el cuello y acariciaba mi cuerpo bajo el agua— me vuelves loco cerezita... me encanta tu cuerpo, tu piel...

—Te vuelvo loco? —le sonreí, me beso cuando introducía su miembro en mi, escuche su móvil sonar— Te habla tu mujercita —me separe de él y salí de la piscina desnuda para acostarme en el camastro enojada—

Lo vi contestar y hablar por un buen rato, se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, acariciaba mis pechos me gire dandole la espalda.

—Cerezita... —beso mi espalda— ya me estoy divorciando de ella... hablaba con su abogado.

—No te creo —me aparte para que dejara de besarme—

—Ese era el trato no? Tu te alejabas de Sasuke y yo me separaba de ella... inicie el tramite la semana pasada no quería decirte hasta que hubieramosfirmado.

—Enserio? —me gire y lo mire— Te estas separando de ella?

—Nuestro matrimonio ya era insostenible bebe —me dio un besito en los labios— Ya podremos estar juntos —me sonrió—

—Pero... como le diremos a Sasuke que lo deje por ti —me asuste— como le diremos que ahora seré su tía...

—No lo sé mi niña... pero después hablamos de eso, ahorita abreme esas piernitas que me encantan...

Se deslizo despacio en mi mientras me daba besitos, me follaba con dulzura, decía que era su nena consentida... me hice la sugar baby del tío de mi crush por una casualidad, pero me hice su tía por placer, porque su tío cogía como un dios griego, me daba regalitos y me consentía como yo me lo merecía... por que confieso me falle al tío y al sobrino también... jajaja.


End file.
